


Loki Gets More Than He Bargained For

by TheWinterStoner



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterStoner/pseuds/TheWinterStoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is waiting in  Café Metro for his weekly sex buddy but gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Gets More Than He Bargained For

Loki sat at the wooden table closest to the windows at Café Metro. The cars zoomed by outside and city goers in thick jackets and fluffy scarves rushed by, hurrying to their destinations. The sun was out, giving the city its first warm day since last week’s snowstorm.

Loki glanced at his watch and sighed. Brenton, a twink he picked up yesterday, was supposed to meet him at Café Metro for coffee. They would then take it to his apartment on Fourteenth Street for sex, just like he did every Saturday. Every week it was a different guy with no strings attached. That’s the way he enjoyed it. The cafe door opened, sounding the little gold bell above it. Loki looked up and sighed when he realized it wasn’t Brenton but an elderly lady with a jewel encrusted cane and neon pink kitten heels.

“Jesus…” He mumbled to himself. After living in New York for almost half his life, he thought he had seen everything. “I guess not.” He muttered, looking at his empty paper coffee cup. Pushing his chair back, Loki stood up and made his way back on line for another coffee. However, in the process, someone blindly turned and bumped into him, spilling his coffee on Loki’s black wool coat.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Loki hissed, “this is Armani!”

“I-I-I am so sorry!” the man cried in terror. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide with disbelief.

The man looked as if he was about to have a panic attack, making Loki almost feel sorry for him. However, he remembered he had no heart and snapped back into reality. Loki grabbed a handful of napkins off the cafe counter and began to gently dab his coat.

The other guy helplessly looked on. At this point, Loki was so past Brenton that the man almost looked…fuckable. Loki shook the idea out of his sex-deprived head and walked away to find the bathroom. The guy followed him inside, then proceeded to wet napkins and dab the wet spots on Loki’s wool coat.  
“What’s your name again?” Loki raised his eyebrow, feeling a pang of guilt.

“It’s Tom.” He answered, kneeling to get the spots on the bottom of Loki’s coat. Loki noticed that Tom’s face was a few inches away from his crotch, making it impossible for to think of anything else but sex.

Loki bent down to where Tom was kneeling and kissed him, forcing his mouth open and letting his tongue explore his moist cavern.  
Tom tried to push him away, but Loki pressed against him, making it impossible for Tom to escape. Loki slipped his hand in Tom’s corduroy pants and under the waistband of his boxers. He began to stroke his penis, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, looking into Tom’s now lust filled eyes.

“Have you ever had sex with a man?” Loki asked, tightening his grip on Tom’s cock. Tom growled with pleasure in reply.  
“Well then,” he grinned, “today is your lucky day”.

With that, Loki pushed Tom on all fours on the cold hard floor of the bathroom and pulled down his corduroys. Grabbing his own hard cock, Loki roughly penetrated him, forcing Tom’s eyes to roll back in pure ecstasy. He began thrusting into his tight hole slowly, letting Tom savor every minute of it, pausing every now and then just to hear him whimper.

“Do you like that?” Loki whispered into his ear, thrusting into Tom with all his might. Tom arched his back in reply, moaning softly. Within minutes, they came, Tom decorating the bathroom walls with his white silk, and Loki filling his hole with his hot cum.  
Loki licked his lips and whispered “Ready for round two?”


End file.
